Manjimutt
/'Manjimutt' is a Bukimi Class Yokai. According to the Yokai Encyclopedia, "A trendy breed of human-faced dog. He has a tendency to frighten people who approach him from behind, drawn in initially by his cutesy appearance. He dreams of being president someday." Appearance Jinmenken resembles a toy poodle with brown fur, a bushy, mint green-colored tail which matches the whisp atop his head. His most noticeable trait, as well as the source of his namesake is his human-like face, which resembles the one sported by a typical businessman, complete with a pair of squared glasses; which are missing the rims, one eye half-lidded and a red blush across his face making him look drunk. Gallery Jinmenken.jpg|Drunk Jinmenken artwork Jin.png|Jinmenken's human form and the poodle he died alongside. Personality In the anime, Jinmenken is shown to lament his afterlife, due to the fact that he is still treated as a normal human and not as a normal dog like he initially believed to happen. Initially. he has a fair grade of low self-esteem due to being fired from his work when alive and resorting to spend his afterlife in the street bar -which considers his new home-. This is quickly dispelled when Keita summons him to confront Gurerurin, reassuring them he is one of the few adults he can trust in dire moments. Jinmenken is also shown to be a relatively hard-working individual, as shown by him repeatedly looking for a new job to fill his time. He's taken on various professions such as a photographer, a pottery-sculptor, a patisserie apprentice, a hair dresser, and so on. He is unfortunately also a bit of a pervert and has difficulty restraining his lust for women. Due to this fault, he tends to get fired or even placed under arrest quite often. He has attempted to break out of prison multiple times. As a part of his canine traits, he tends to urinate on electric poles, which also is a trigger to most of his arrests. He attempts to ward police off by pretending to be a real dog. One of his recurring phrases is cursing with "Shikusho!" (チクショー!) which would essentially equate to "Goddammit!" or something of the sort. Relationships Abilities and Powers Due to the circumstances of his death, he can be seen by people without the need of a Yokai Watch. As such, he can pass as a normal human, albeit a deformed-looking one. He is also a decent hand to hand fighter in his own right, easily matching Gurerurin. 'Human-faced Paradise-' when battling alongside a party member who also has this ability, their status will be raised. This ability cannot be repeated however. This skill is similar to "Sworn Brotherhood" which has the same effect. History Anime Jinmenken died the day he was fired from work as a local salaryman. He decided to go out for a drink and got drunk. While he was still drunk, the man accidentally bumped into a pile of wooden boards next to him. A brown toy poodle came over to him and barked, not noticing the danger of the planks. The heavy planks fell on both ''him and the poor poodle, merging the two together into a Jimenken spirit. Once he woke up, the man found himself as a Jinmenken. He keeps getting arrested over and over again by the Police. He is now currently in prison, despite getting several jobs along the way as a pottery-sculptor, movie star and hairdresser. Trivia *Although in the anime he can be seen by people without a Yo-kai Watch, in the first game, which involves a fight with him as one of the sidequests, he needs to be scanned by the light in order to talk and confront him. Origin He is based on the famous Japanese urban legend of the "Human-faced Dog". Name Origin Jinmenken (人面犬) literally means "Human-faced Dog". In other languages * Japanese: じんめん犬 ''Jinmenken * Korean: 인면견 Inmyeongyeon Category:Bukimi Class Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-Kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-Kai That Love Curry Category:Dog Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Human-Faced Paradise" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flame Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Snap Attack Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Ikemenken Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai